


Just like James & Lily

by pckdrg



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-11-02 00:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20564393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pckdrg/pseuds/pckdrg
Summary: Remus and Sirius talk about Harry.





	Just like James & Lily

'So, tell me about Harry', Sirius said when they were having coffee that morning. Remus had come down the stairs in just his trousers. His torso and back was covered in silver scars. He was as thin and lanky as he had been during school, Sirius noticed. Every month during the full moon, when Sirius had been in Azkaban, he'd transform into Snuffles, to sweep off the guilt that filled him for not being there for Remus. If he was Snuffles, it felt like he was helping Remus just a little bit, even though he was miles away. He'd hated how much more scars Remus had obtained, if only Sirius hadn't been put in Azkaban.. He could have helped Remus during the full moon. Thank God Remus had had the Wolfsbane Potion halfway through.

Remus gulped his coffee down in one drink and thought about it.

'Well, he obviously looks like James. I mean - the hair, the glasses, the structure of his face, same height..'

'Except the eyes.'

'Yeah, those are Lily's. Would recognise those eyes anywhere.'

Sirius nodded. 'Is he more like her or more like him?'

'I say a bit of both, but he's definitely as kind as Lily. He literally the kindest child you will ever meet. He stands up for anyone, he always does what he thinks is right, he doesn't judge anyone, he's so modest even though every wizard knows his name..'

Sirius said nothing, but stared at his coffee mug.

Remus grinned. 'Then again, he's definitely got some James in him as well. In his first year, Draco Malfoy took Neville's rememberball and flew off with it during their first flying lesson. Even though Harry had never flown before and it would mean getting expelled if a teacher saw him, he went after Malfoy and caught it when Malfoy threw it away. McGonagall saw him and appointed him Seeker for the Gryffindor team instead of expelling him.'

Sirius laughed wholeheartedly. 'Minnie's still got a soft spot for Quidditch, then.'

Remus smiled. 'She does. And at the end of their first year, Dumbledore hid the Philosopher's Stone from Voldemort and all the teachers secured the way to it with spells and riddles. Harry, Ron and Hermione went through all of them and Harry defeated Quirrell, who was carrying Voldemort on the back of his head and got the stone.'

Sirius' eyes went wide. 'On the back of his.. head?' He looked disgusted. 'Oi, imagine that sour blighter being with you all the time, boring with you with his talk about pureblood supremacy.'

Remus sniggered. 'So, in his second year, this one will make you the most proud Padfoot, he and Ron flew in Arthur Weasley's flying car to Hogwarts.'

'WHAT? A flying car? He an RON?' Sirius shouted.

'Don't act as if you aren't disappointed you and James never thought of it.'

'Damn, those boys are good. Why though? To make an entrance? You just said Harry was modest.'

'It was because the gateway to the platform was sealed off. Dobby, the former house elf of the Malfoy's overheard them talking about a sort of plan to kill Harry so Dobby tried everything to stop him from going back to Hogwarts. But apparently Harry and Ron, being.. how they are, thought it was a great idea to fly a car to Hogwarts. They crashed into the Whomping Willow, they were lucky not to get smashed by it.'

Sirius was sniggering. 'I doubt even James would do such a thing, though.'

'I don't think so either.'

'And Harry's been on the Gryffindor team since year one then?'

'Well, you've seen him fly, right? He flies as amazing as James did.'

Sirius nodded. 'And James was a Chaser. To be a Seeker, you have to fly even better I think.'

'The only difference is that he doesn't strut around telling everyone about his Quidditch skills', Remus grinned, thinking of the countless times James had done so.

'Thank God.'

'He also has the invisibility cloak', Remus chucked casually.

'Really?!' Sirius exclaimed. 'I thought everything in their house was destroyed.'

Remus nodded. 'It was, but apparently Dumbledore had taken it to inspect it when.. they were killed', he said quietly.

Sirius quickly averted the topic of their deaths. 'So, I hope Harry has been wandering around the school at night then, I hope?'

'Oh definitely.'

'Good. I'm a proud godfather.'

Remus shook his head, smiling.

'And you taught him the Patronus Charm in his third year, right, professor?' He said the last word in mocking tone. 'Never thought my Moony would turn out to be a teacher.'

'I did. Do you know what it is?'

'What do you mean? He can make a corporeal patronus? He was only thirteen then!' Sirius said confused.

'It's a stag.'

Sirius opened his mouth to speak, but felt a lump in his throat, so he closed it again. He remembered the scene quite vividly, laying on the ground, surrounded by dementors, waiting to get kissed.. And then the white patronus light from the other side of the lake, that had been Harry, travelling back in time.. Remus had explained all of this briefly.

Remus knew what he was thinking, and that he was too emotional to talk. So he took his hand and squeezed it.


End file.
